jadusablefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Next Step/@comment-64.254.165.70-20101101204744
So, just in case people are a lil outa the loop, i thought i'd fill in some philosophical spaces: what we're talking about here is ego death. to "figure out" whatever the rest Jabu has in store for us, he is asking each of us to confront our past, recognize the sources of our ultimate suffering and allow ourselves to become the heroes we've always dreamed we'd be. we had it easy back in OoT when we could skip all the angstiness of being a teenager, jump from the solipsism of a child to the maturity of an adult, but without the personal history. MM, on the other hand, dives into our deepest insecurities. I hope no one minds me bringing religion in here, but Jadusable seems to be into it, so it definitely applies. Jadusable= Judas + Abel Abel- In classical times, as well as more recently, Abel was regarded as the first innocent victim of the power of evil, and hence the first martyr. In the Book of Enoch (at 22:7), the soul of Abel is described as having been appointed as the chief of martyrs, crying for vengeance, for the destruction of the seed of Cain Judas: Judas is mentioned in the synoptic gospels, the Gospel of John and at the beginning of Acts of the Apostles. Mark states that the chief priests were looking for a "sly" way to arrest Jesus. They decided not to do so during the feast because they were afraid that the people would riot; instead, they chose the night before the feast to arrest him. In the Gospel of Luke, Satan enters Judas at this time.7 According to the account given in the Gospel of John, Judas carried the disciples' money bag8 and betrayed Jesus for a bribe of "thirty pieces of silver"9 by identifying him with a kiss—"the kiss of Judas"—to arresting soldiers of the High Priest Caiaphas, who then turned Jesus over to Pontius Pilate's soldiers. So, judging from his name, Jadu seems to be telling us that he is both betrayal and an innocent victim to corruption. Now, let's step back for a second and think about that haunting image that jaduable left us with: The Mask Salesman The Elegy Statue And yourself The Father The Son and the Holy Ghost. Now, to people who don't quite get it, they might say "oh! obviously Link/the player is the son, and this statue is some kind of cursed ghost that is haunting me." The reality is that our egos are what make us corrupt. we are slaves to the notion that we are ever fixed or set as who we are. in DROWNED, the skull kid tells "link" that he thought that epona was stupid and never listened, so he got rid of her. instead of playing Epona's song, link plays the Elegy of emptiness. the PURPOSE of the elegy to induce ego-death (it's a song for the death of emptiness for goodness sake), but if done for the wrong...well, if there's anyone in here who's ever had a bad trip, you know exactly what it feels like--ultimate suffering. in DROWNED, link does exactly this, enslaving himself to his maker and his image, trapping himself within the game. Also, did anyone else think of Douglas Adams with the whole link-turning-into-a-dolphin-man and all this 42 business? Also, there's definitely a connect between tatl/tayl, rosa/matt, and this whole Epona/bike stuff. Honestly, i think Jabuable should have let the redeads kill him. We've gotta kill link to get this to work. it's either that, or get the skull kid to experience ego death. SOMEHOW we have to convince him to take the mask off of himself. ego death is about self discovery, and no amount of magic or force can get a person to start a self revolution. Honestly, I don't think BEN exists. I think he's a figment of our imaginations. If we believe he is out there, and he claims to be everywhere, then he must be inside each of us as well. There is no game, there is no mystery. If you haven't figured it out yet, you'd better stop trying and simply hit restart.